This relates in general to Automated Transaction Machines or Automated Teller Machines (ATMs), some of which are also known as Automated Banking Machines.
ATMs are generally designed and configured to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash and other notes or documents, accepting cash and checks and other notes or documents, and perform transactions such as funds transfers between accounts by connection to one or more financial networks, or other financial transfers or purchases. As referred to herein, the term automated transaction machine (ATM) includes automated banking machines and any machine or device, or combination of hardware and software which perform financial transactions or transfers of value, including but not limited to the acceptance, handling, storage, recycling and dispensing of documents, notes or any mediums of exchange, or exchange of payment for any goods or services.
Some ATMs are configured to accept deposits from users, such as cash (currency notes), coins, and checks, either as single items or in bulk or stack form, including mixed stacks of notes and checks (collectively “documents” or “items”). There is typically a single opening in the front of the ATM as part of the customer interface, which functions both as a receptacle or receiving place for items to be deposited with the machine, and to dispense, return or present items to the customer. The basic configuration of a single opening or single port or single throat in the customer interface for accepting and dispensing items or stacks of items is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,111 and 6,981,638 and 6,520,408 each owned by Diebold, Incorporated. In these types of machines, opposing pairs of belts are used to grip and transport single notes or a stack of notes into and throughout the machine as required, and to dispense notes also. Accordingly, the orientation of the deposit and dispense opening to a user through a customer interface of the machine is determined by the orientation of the belts.
Certain operational and ergonomic issues are present in connection with a single throat configuration ATM, such as the size, location, and orientation of the opening relative to the customer interface and/or the front of the machine, protection of the opening from the elements for machines installed out of doors, and closure of the opening when not in use. In some machines a motor operated door or gate covers the opening and is moved to an open position when a deposit or dispense transaction is performed and closed thereafter. The gate protects the interior of the machine from environmental factors such as rain and dirt, and against tampering or intrusion when the machine is not in use. In the simplest form, a presenter grips one or more notes or documents in a stack and advances the stack partially out through the opening when the gate is opened. The stack is held in that position and gripped under pressure for retrieval by the customer. When the stack is removed by the customer, the presenter retracts and the gate closes. If the stack is not removed within a set period of time by the customer, the presenter retracts, taking the stack with it and the gate then closes. In this general arrangement, the opening and the gate may be generally vertically oriented. This orientation can make the opening and the open or closed status of the gate difficult to easily perceive. The stack is typically advanced through the opening in a path perpendicular to the opening and gate. Also, the limited motion of the stack only partially through the opening can make it difficult for some customers to recognize the presence of the stack and retrieve it before it is retracted. Indicator lights proximate to the opening have been added to address this issue. In an alternative arrangement, the opening faces upward and the customer must reach into the opening to retrieve the stack. Appropriate timing of the closing of the gate and rate of closure is required to avoid having the gate close on a customer's hand. For deposits, the customer must partially insert a bill or stack of bills and/or notes through the opening for engagement with the presenter which is located inside the opening and therefore not visible from the exterior of the machine. This may lead to customer confusion and mis-operation of a transaction.